En la Oscuridad de Tu habitación
by Ranma84
Summary: Los dos jóvenes pasaron un evento muy traumático, tanto que quebró sus almas, ahora necesitan darse fuerza, una fuerza que solo pueden darse mutuamente.
1. Chapter 1

**En la Oscuridad de Tu habitación**

Ranma no se sentía intranquilo, sentía un instinto de ir a cuidar a su amada, si a la misma a la niña conocida como Akane Tendo, el pobre caminaba de un lado a otro su instinto siempre le indicaba donde estaba y cuando estaría en peligro, estaba afuera de su habitación como esperando un enemigo, esperando un ataque pero no quería entrar sino seria tachado de pervertido, cuando escucho un pequeño sollozo, pero tan opaco era de dolor, Ranma toca la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? – con una voz quebrada preguntaba, ella ya sabía quién era, ella antes gritaba Ranma cuando necesitaba que el la rescate, después no era necesario el aparecía para rescatarla, ese era el tonto prometido que tanto amaba y jamás podía decirle que lo amaba.

-Soy Ranma, puedo pasar- decía con una voz muy preocupada.

-Pasa- Ingreso Ranma con toda la mirada de preocupación, la vio vestida con su pijama amarilla de gatitos, ella estaba en su cama recogida las piernas llorando sus ojos rojos, saliendo a borbotones unas lágrimas rebeldes.

-Que tienes Akane, que paso-

-Tuve una pesadilla- lo dijo con mucho pesar, pensaba que recibiría de parte de Ranma un deja de llorar, recordaba cuando con esas palabras dejo de llorar cuando perdió jugando vóley por la trampa de la porristas, pero en cambio Ranma se sentó a su lado la abrazo y la acomodo a su pecho.

-Que paso cuéntame, que soñaste- Lo dijo de una forma muy preocupado, él estaba muy preocupado, por la cosas que le pasan a la joven, lo que ocurrió en el monte Fénix, fue muy traumático aun para él, no podía dormir tranquilo, y se imaginaba que ella tampoco, talvez esta cercanía era más necesario para el que para ella, y pues no tenía mejor escusa que esto.

-Bueno te cuento- Akane vio que Ranma la veía, con una cara algo de preocupación, el realmente estaba preocupado, talvez todo lo vivido en Jusenkyo los acerco mucho aunque el negara lo que dijo.

-Soñaba que estaba convertida de nuevo en una muñeca, deshidratada y que jamás volvería, moverme, que estaba en una esquina de la casa, que no podía hacer nada, que todo transcurría a mi lado y yo solo sería una simple espectadora , pensé que será de mí, qué harías tú, quien sería la dueña de tus besos, la futura dueña de tu corazón- Ranma la escuchaba pudo darse cuenta, cuanto lo vivido en el monte fénix la atormentaba, decidió abrazarla tenerla junto a su pecho para que se tranquilice, Akane no deseaba más, Ranma gentilmente movió su cabeza para verse a los ojos y él le dio un beso en la frente y la volvió a colocar en su pecho queriéndola tener así mientras la espalda de Ranma estaba apoyada a la pared, Akane no supo cuando fue pero el sueño le gano, mientras Ranma la sentía como el sueño estaba entrando en el cuerpo de Akane, haciendo que se quede profundamente dormida, Ranma la acomodo en su cama y la arropo, y se marchó de allí dejando una jovencita con una gran sonrisa. Ranma por su parte entro a su cuarto y quedo profundamente dormido, sintió paz en su corazón.

El día transcurrió como todo los días como si fuera lo más normal del asunto

Ranma pensaba que podía haber sido porque justo ahora le atormenta ese sueño, indagando en la biblioteca como si de un deber se trataba, leyó que lo más seguro era el estrés, Akane tenía mucho y tenía nombre y apellido ese estrés era Ranma Saotome la razón principal, ya que gracias a el vino el monte fénix y la boda fallecida y un par de locas mujeres disque prometidas y unos cuantos pretendientes para Akane, bueno él decía le tocara pelear contra eso llamado estrés.

Ranma daba vuelta en su cama no podía dormir que coraje tenia acaso problema de sueño era insomnio, ósea no puede dormir ayer estaba así, fue a tomar agua a la cocina se sirvió bastante agua la tomo decidió pasar por el cuarto de Akane y escucho un pequeño pero delicado sollozo, toco la puerta.

-pasa-

Ingreso Ranma la vio llorando, mejor dicho sollozando.

-Que tienes-

-Una pesadilla-

-Si-

-La misma-

-No-

Sentada en su cama con la rodillas en su cara, nunca mostrando la cara.

Ranma se sienta junto a ella, y toma la cabeza de Akane y la mueve de posición le da un pequeño beso en la frente y la mueve a su pecho al poco tiempo queda profundamente dormida, una vez dormida, la acomoda en su cama le pone la colcha y se retira dejándola profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente Ranma no la escucha sollozar pero sabía que estaba despierta, se detuvo a su puerta y Akane abre la puerta y lo ve a él, lo hace pasar.

-Toma traje agua-

-Gracias-

-No puedo dormir-

-Porque-

-Cierro los ojos y tengo pesadillas-

-Vamos te acompaño hasta que duermas-

-No quiero- Ranma no podía creer esto acaso le molestaba que el este mientras ella está durmiéndose bueno pensó el que eso es normal después de todo, no es bien visto que un chico este en el mismo cuarto que una chica mientras sea de madrugada, todos duermen y ella está durmiéndose.

-No hay problema Akane me retiro, bye hasta mañana-

-No tonto, no te vallas, quiero que tú también duermas aquí-

-Ranma abrió los ojos, como plato, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva-

-Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta, tú tampoco puedes dormir bien, vamos a dormir, además así si tengo pesadillas me abrasas y me confortas, pero no te pases- sacando la lengua Ranma iba a decir algo pero mejor decidió guardárselo para sí mismo, ya que el solo podía dormir una vez que su marimacho se duerma

Akane se acostó del lado de la pared, Akane se tapaba y Ranma entro a la cama y se tapó, quería abrasarla pero no sabía si hacerlo a no, Akane logro ver la mano de Ranma como si deseaba abrasarla pero no se atrevía, la vio allí, ella la tomo suavemente y la llevo junto a ella, mientras eso hacia busco protección en el pecho de Ranma, El entendió esto y decidió abrasarla trayéndola hacia ella, Ranma le dio un beso de buenas noches en su mejilla provocando el sonrojo de Akane, y quedaron profundamente dormidos como si encontraran la añorada paz a sus corazones, como si este acto los uniera mucho más que una simple palabras de prometidos, Ranma sintió su corazón con mucho más derecho de llamarla "Mi Akane", Akane sintió mucho más derecho de decir "Mi Ranma", como si este acto tan simple valiera más que cualquier otro echo anterior, como si borraran todo los insultos, golpes, enojos que tuvieran y se fundieran en un solo ser, Akane sintió tan próximo el corazón de Ranma, que pudo sentir como su corazón se sincronizo al de Ranma.

En la mañana Ranma abre sus ojos y la ve dormir junto a ella, no quería levantarse no quería retirarse esta noche tan tranquila, sintió que fue la mejor noche de su vida, como si nunca hubiera realmente descansado, pero tenía que levantarse, prepararse, ir a luchar con nuevos enemigos, viejos enemigos, amigos, y todos los locos de Nerima que lo rodean.

Pero prefirió dormir cinco minutos más hasta que Akane se levante se decía para sí mismo y volvió acomodarse.

-Pensé que te irías sin despedirte-

-Estas levantada-

-Si-

-Pensé que te había ganado, o te levante sin darme cuenta-

-Realmente llevo levantada como 20 minutos no quiero moverme me siento tan bien-

-Ah, lo bueno es que has podido dormir tranquilamente-

Ranma se acomodó en la cama viendo el techo de la misma, Akane se sentó alado.

-Ranma, creo que debemos hablar-

Ranma se sentó, para escucharla, quería escucharla.

-Dime, ves normal, dormir en el cuarto de una chica- lo decía algo tímida, algo con temor.

Ranma se rascaba la cabeza, queriendo decir algo –Bueno no es muy normal que se diga-

-Entonces que somos-

-Somos prometidos-

Akane se llevó una mano a su cara –Porque nuestros padres lo decidieron-

-Y qué más da, algún día nos casaremos, heredaremos el dojo, tendremos hijos- lo dijo mirando hacia un lado.

-Entonces si estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo, pero porque quieres casarte conmigo-

-Porque la pregunta Akane- Mirando hacia otro lado como si apartara la mirada

-Porque necesito saberlo, quiero saber porque deseas compartir tu vida conmigo, no es el dojo, Kodachi te ofreció un dojo mucho más grande que el arruinado de mi papa, menos el dinero, porque Shampoo, Ukyo y por mucho Kodachi ganan en eso, el honor, tampoco lo es, has hecho lo imposible para anular el resto de los compromisos, quiero saber ¿porque? quieres cumplir el compromiso, nuestro compromiso– Akane miraba donde Ranma pidiendo a suplicas una repuesta.

-Porque …. pues, yo …. te …amo, ya solo por eso, porque ….te ….amo Akane- tartamudeaba, ese era Ranma el que ella tanto amaba quería en cuestión de sentimientos era un cobarde, él prefería luchar con dioses, dragones, demonios pero en mostrar su sentimiento era débil.

Akane se pone roja, su corazón salto de alegría y se abalanzo donde el –Yo también te amo- Ranma le dio una sonrisa de ganador.

-Más te valía, estar enamorada, porque si te gustaba algún otro hombre, te vas olvidando de ese imbécil, y solo me debes amar a mí, y nada más que a mí, porque si no are que me ames- Akane lo ve –Tu siempre tan ególatra verdad- Ranma sonríe –Eso viene con el encanto Saotome, incluido- Akane mueve la cabeza y ve hacia otro lado pensando como eliminar esa característica de sus hijos. –Bueno entonces, está decidido nos casaremos y tendremos dos hermosos niños- -Tres- corrigió inmediatamente Ranma, Akane respiro profundo –Bueno tres niños- Ranma sonrió alegremente –Como tú no lo vas a parir verdad- fue el alegato de Akane, Akane, se paró y le indico a Ranma que vaya a cambiarse que no salga por esa puerta sino por la ventana mientras ella se alista y va a desayunar que se hace tarde para la escuela.

En la escuela lo típico, peleas, prometidas, pretendientes, hechizos, enemigos que vienen a saldar cuentas con Genma, pero como no aparece va contra Ranma, una prometida para Akane, ya que a esa chica no le gustan los chicos sino a las chicas, se armó una pelea, al terminar el día, se solucionó, la chica termina siguiendo a Ukyo porque Ukyo la derroto, Mousse comió unos panes de vapor que obligaron seguir a Shampoo por todo Nerima queriéndole dar un beso , por cierto esos panes fueron hechos por Shampoo, Kuno pelea contra Ryoga por un asunto desconocido, y termino un día tranquilo en la familia Saotome y Tendo.

Akane estaba en su habitación, esperando que el llegara todo levemente la puerta y se escuchó un pasa, el ingreso la vio estaba contenta, ingreso a la habitación, como siempre le iba a dar su beso en su pequeña y suave frente pero esta vez Ranma, no procedió hacer eso si no que cambio toda la estrategia, Akane por un instante pensó que el beso iría a su mejilla sino que fue directamente a sus labios, el beso fue torpe muy torpe pero no le importa ni a Akane, ni a Ranma era su primer beso, y procedieron a descansar quería que Ranma la abrace, sentirse especial.

Al día siguiente era todo normal, todo norma peleas y peleas, solo que había algo raro, Ranma no insulto a su pequeña Akane, ni Akane mando a volar a Ranma.

Esa noche Ranma entro de una al cuarto de Akane provocando un sobresalto en ella pero le había dicho que ingrese así, que ella lo esperaría desde una hora indicada lo hacía así con una sola idea evitar por cualquier medio la mirada de Nabiki.

Akane fue y abraso a Ranma y el la abraso y volvieron a darse un beso pero esta vez el beso de Ranma fue demandante, demandaba ingresar con su lengua a la boca de Akane, ella lo deseaba, comenzaron a besarse mucho más fuerte la acerco mucho a su cuerpo en cada instante del beso comenzaron a ser más íntimos, comenzaron a recorrer su boca mucho más fuerte sentir cada sabor, sus lenguas luchaban por tener el control y dejarse dominar, Ranma sintió un aroma embriagador en la piel de Akane, Akane por su lado comenzó abrasar la espalda de Ranma, Ranma por su parte abrasaba la cintura de Akane y recorría su espalda la atrajo a su cuerpo en un momento Akane puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ranma para así poder estar a su misma altura mientras Akane sujetaba todo su cuerpo utilizando sus piernas Ranma ahora utilizaba las dos manos para recorrer la espalda de Akane los dos se separaron cuando creyeron que ya no podían aguantar más la respiración, y se fueron a dormir en un sueño placentero, imaginando que las pesadillas eran tan lejanas como si fuera lo ocurrido a otra persona, Akane le daba la espalda a Ranma y él ponía su mano por su cintura protegiéndola en el mundo de los sueños.

Al levantarse Ranma sintió toda su energía recorrer por su cuerpo, ahora ya no se quedaba dormido como antes, ahora él se levanta al movimiento de Akane, y así aprovechar para darle su beso de buenos días y correr a su cuarto para ingresar al suyo, Akane mientras ayudaba para darle el ultimo toque al desayuno que por lo general era poner los platos y ayudar a repartir la comida preparada por Kasumi, Ranma terminaba bajando.

Los días y noches pasaban era una especie de ritual para esto dos jóvenes enamorados, una que disfrutaban en gran manera y daban un poco más rienda suelta su libertad, al punto que Ranma ya recorría su mano por la piernas de Akane, por sus glúteos y esto provocaba placer en la joven peli azul, en el colegio los insultos entre ellos dos habían desaparecido les era muy difícil intentar ofender el uno al otro, algo que todo el colegio se había dado cuenta incluyendo las prometidas o pretendientes de los más codiciados del colegio.

Ranma ingresa al cuarto de Akane y no la ve pero sale por la espalda espera que el ingrese para esta ves ella abrasarlo por la espalda, Ranma se da la vuelta y la ve con su dulce sonrisa, ahí comienzan a besarse se volvieron expertos cada uno le gustaba comerse la boca del otro, no se detenían con nada, la lengua de Ranma recorrida toda la boca de Akane, cada punto, era algo que le gustaba hacer a él y ella le gustaba ser recorrida con esa pación que él ponía la mano de Akane, comienza a desabotonar esa camisa de Ranma, le gustaba ver el pecho de su prometido desnudo para ver los músculos trabajados de Ranma y recorrer sus labios y manos sobre ellos, algo que Ranma provocaba un furor inimaginable, Akane le gustaba detenerse en cada una de las cicatrices de Ranma, le gusta imaginar si esa es la gano por ella, o fue por otro asunto pero siempre terminaba diciendo que era de algún rescate que el hiso por ella y la besaba, Ranma por su parte solo la acariciaba por encima de la ropa y mordía un poco pero esta vez se decía el chico que será diferente, esta vez, Ranma ara algo arriesgado algo que tal vez gane un lindo vuelo directo al centro de Tokio, y le tocara regresar caminando a Nerima y cuando llegue ya será para ir directo a desayunar, pero el que no arriesga no gana y tocara arriesgar a lo grande, Ranma sujeta el pantalón de la pijama de Akane y comenzó a bajarlos poco a poco, el moría por deseos de besarlas las piernas de Akane, esas piernas que lo tienen loco, si no fuera por esa locura Ranma no se dejaría enviar por ellas a la estratosfera, Ranma comenzó a bajar ese pantalón esperaba el mazo, la patada, el puño de Akane, o tal vez una sola voz de queja o una cachetada cualquier cosa que lo detenga pero jamás vino cuando lo saco, pudo ver una hermosas piernas bien torneadas comenzó a besarlas, poco a poco mientras más besaba escucha un pequeño gemido de placer de su prometida, beso y besos mientras más subía pudo ver la pantaletas de Akane, ahí puestas como una defensa diciéndole a que no te atreves , y el las veía y no se atrevía las bordeaba con sus labios alrededor pero mientras daba besos por la barriga de Akane para llegar a la otra pierna noto algo raro, no estaba la parte superior de esa linda pijama que tanto le gustaba ver sobre el cuerpo de su prometida y que ahora, no le gustaba que la cubran donde estaba él no se la había quitado que había pasado se separó un poco para ver mejor el paisaje tal vez estaba algo subida pero confirmo sus sospechas ya no está la pijama estaba su eterno amor solo con la ropa interior, un lindo sostén blanco y una pantaletas del mismo color, el joven quedo pensando en qué momento se la quite. Y fue Akane Tendo la que le saco las dudas –Si esperaba que me quites toda la pijama esperaría todo un mes, Ranma eres aun un cobarde- y antes que Ranma pueda quejarse Akane lo beso, con tanta pasión que Ranma no pudo confrontarla ni quejarse el mismo estaba en ropa interior, y bueno ya eran tres noches seguidas que Akane lo dejaba solo con esa parte de la ropa y ella seguía con su pijama.

-Akane, esta es tu ultima oportunidad de detenerte, porque si no me detendré por nadie ni nada.-

-Tonto, si te detienes ahora yo misma te mato.-

Ranma, pensó para sí mismo desde cuando Akane era tan directa en esto asuntos, pero bueno ella siempre fue más abierta en la relación él siempre había sido más pasivo más tranquilo, siempre con miedo de lastimarla, siempre con miedo de hacer o decir algo que la aleje hasta un punto en que no pueda volverla a traer, pero siempre decía una estupidez peor, y nadaba todo pero ahora no ahora estaba seguro, Ranma comenzó quitando esa ropa que le causaba más molestia que otra cosa para el momento, ese bendito sostén, quería quitárselo pero que pieza más molestaba luchaba contra ella, quería quitárselo rápido pero era imposible, hasta que salió y la lanzo, pudo ver los pechos de Akane directamente, esos lindos pezones, Ranma sujeto uno con su boca mientras lo apretaba, hacia salir un pequeño, delicado gemido de la boca de Akane, Akane fue un poco más agresiva sujeto el pantaloncillo de Ranma y se lo quito de una, estando Ranma desnudo rápidamente, Ranma sentía vergüenza, mucha vergüenza recordó lo que Akane le había dicho, sobre demorar mucho de ser un cobarde esta vez no Akane, Ranma tomo la pantaletas de Akane y las bajo dejando desnuda completamente, ahora estaban desnudos en la cama, sin ropa alguna, y fue una noche donde se entregaron donde ambos pasaron de ser niños a adultos, donde dejaron la niñez atrás, y se unieron en una sola carne, tanto Akane tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien, por el dolor físico de perder su virginidad, con el hombre que tanto ama, y Ranma tenía miedo de lastimarla por ser la primera vez de ella, tenía miedo de que no disfrute y solo lastimarla porque también era su primera vez, pero en el acto perdieron sus miedos, ella olvido completamente eso al ver como su amado estaba llegando al más grande placer de su vida, y ella misma sentía que tocaba el cielo con una mano.

Al día siguiente, Nodoka vi un brillo diferente en Akane, una aura algo rara en ella nunca antes vista, no era la misma niña que bajo ayer a tomar su desayuno , era una aura de una mujer, la joven parecía que caminaba por la nubes, que los pájaros cantan para ella, respiraba con mucha fuerza como queriendo llenar sus pulmones de un aire embriagante, aparte tarareaba una canción muy romántica como saliendo de su cabeza, sonreía a todos, incluso paso el maestro y le dio una sonrisa que al pobre casi le da un infarto, quería ayudar a Kasumi, en la cocina, pero le indico que todo estaba listo, sirvió los platos, pero decidió darle un poco más a Ranma de la porción de ella misma, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Nodoka.

-Querida podemos conversar un ratito-

-Claro Tía-

-En mi cuarto, querida-

-Claro Tía-

Akane iba contenta, según ella tal vez le dé un frasquito donde guardar más pastillas, porque todas las Saotome sufren y esas cosas, al ingresar Nodoka cerró la puerta y la ve, como una madre a una hija.

-Akane, tengo una preguntas que hacerte y no me mientas- Akane la ve con mucha preocupación algo no andaba bien ahora

-Cómo va la relación entre tú y mi hijo- La veía con algo de intriga.

-Va bien tía- con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

-Yo sé que Ranma tiene ahora si propio cuarto y merece algo de privacidad, y todo eso pero una madre siempre cuidada a su hijo, y mi hijo no ha estado durmiendo ya algunas semanas en su cuarto- Akane toda la sangre que bombeaba por todo su cuerpo fue directamente a sus pies.

-Pero en la mañana el sale de su cuarto, al comienzo pensé que regresaba en la madrugada pero, regresa muy temprano, en la mañana- la veía con algo de intriga a Akane, la pobre casi se desmalla al no sentir llegar el aire a su cerebro ni la sangre, los pajaritos que escuchaba en la mañana se fueron de paseo, ahora escuchaba solo sonidos de una boda, anunciada y con unas katanas a sus espaldas, Akane solo asiente como intentado dar razón a algo que no entendía muy bien a donde iba todo.

-Hasta que alcance a ver de dónde viene, tenía mis sospechas, pero quería confirmarlo, salía desde tu cuarto Akane- ahora si sabía a donde iba esta conversa iba directo al altar.

-Y esto lo sé ya algunos días- Akane se puso muy roja

-Dime se están cuidando, o esperan darme nietos pronto- Nodoka la veía con una mirada de esperar una repuesta.

-Hoy fue nuestra primera vez, la veces pasadas solo dormíamos abrasados- lo decía con mucha vergüenza, casi a punto de sentir toda la vergüenza en su cara el rostro le quemaba, quería que la tierra la trague y jamás volver a ver la luz del sol.

-Entiendo- Decía la madre del joven.

-Sería bueno que hables con Ranma , de que si quieren un hijo ahora, o se van a cuidar, ustedes deciden, pero si me preguntas a mí me gustaría tener un nieto a quien entregarle todo mi amor, porque nunca pude dárselo a Ranma- la Matriarca Saotome se fue.

Akane quedo pensando tantas cosas, lo que no sabía es que ya estaba en esa barriga creciendo el próximo heredero de la escuela de la categoría libre indiscriminado, de la unión de la escuela Saotome-Tendo.

 **FIN**

 **Nota.**

Guau Ranma donde apunta atina, ya dejo embarazada a Akane. :P.

Si dejan bastante Reviws diciendo que haga un capitulo lo aria.


	2. Chapter 2

1+1=3

-Ranma tenemos que hablar.- Se notaba una peli azul algo preocupada

-Que pasa Akane-

-Mira lo que paso ayer.- Ranma pensó que diría que fue un error, que se dejaron llevar por hormonas y esas cosas el pobre se tenso.

-Quieres tener un hijo ahora, o deseas esperar- Ranma se sintió algo intimidado no había pensado aun en tener hijos.

-Creo que debemos esperar-

-Lo mismo digo, aun somos muy jóvenes para tener hijos, antes de Zafron solo pasábamos peleando, y ahora nos llevamos un poco mejor, desde allí avanzamos muy muy muy rápido, pero que método sugieres para cuidarnos -

-Bueno, seria bueno pensarlo, pero no me gustaría que te inyectes eso complica después tener hijos, tampoco me gustaría usar pastillas, ya que eso también te complicaría, podemos usar condón-

-Lo mismo pienso, tu cómpralos, lo mas lejos donde nadie nos conozca, y que nadie se entere por favor-

Ranma se fue prácticamente a otra ciudad buscando una farmacia.

Ranma vio una farmacia y espero que no haya ningún cliente entro donde una señorita estaba atendiendo.

-Por favor señorita una caja condón- Rama puso una cara llena de vergüenza.

-Guau muchacho ve con más cuidado, una caja de condón abuelo- La chica sonreía no aparentaba mas de 25 años

-Que digites querida- Una voz anciana se escuchaba al fondo mientras entraba una familia a la farmacia.

-Una caja de condón, abuelo- El padre de familia ve al joven igual que la señora y el pobre Ranma se puso de todo los colores, atrás venia una grupo de señoritas de la edad de Ranma.

-Aquí te traigo la caja de condones querida- Se le entrega a la señorita que atendía a Ranma, las jóvenes miraban a Ranma y se decían cosas entre ellas, algo que Ranma noto claramente que era sobre su compra, y digamos que la joven le aria pasar aún mas vergüenza.

-Señor, le comento que esta caja viene varios tipos de condones, hay de estimuladores para que su novia disfrute más, unos retardantes para que dure mas, sin mencionar que hay unos que son de sabores, su novia quedara encantada- Ranma ya no estaba rojo solo su cara todo su cuerpo lo estaba. Ranma pago lo comprado y desapareció había sido sin querer la burla de ese lugar.

Y fue corriendo a tomar un tren para ir a su Nerima y esconder esa compra de la mejor manera.

Ranma ingresa a la habitación de Akane por la ventana y la ve a ella leyendo un libro y le entrego la funda de compra, Akane ve saca y logra ver que era una caja de unos 20 condones con varios modelos y cada fundita explica para que sirven.

-Parece que quiere hacerlo todos los días, pervertido-

-No deseo estar comprando a cada rato-

Akane veía a Ranma pensó que algo malo le paso durante la compra.

-Bueno voy a dojo a entrenar que ya mismo es tarde, si quieres ven- Decía una peli azul caminando

Los dos jóvenes entrenaron en el dojo y terminaron muy transpirados, Akane ingreso a bañarse después Ranma y fueron a comer algo rico echo por Kasumi y de allí procedieron a ver un programa de TV una vez terminada esta rutina Akane ingreso a su cuarto y una hora después ingreso Ranma.

-Que hacemos-

-No lo se, ir a dormir me imagino-

-¿No quieres hacerlo?-

-¿Si tu quieres?-

-¿Solo si tu quieres?-

-¿Pero tu quieres?-

-¿Solo si tu quieres?-

Akane se dio cuenta que esto era un cuento de no acabar, se acercó donde Ranma y lo beso comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse, su bocas demandaban mucho mas y mucho mas deseo, el deseo aumento cada vez mas al punto que eran demandantes de pasión Ranma recorrió la espalda de Akane, y le quito su blusa y la lanzo lejos no quería ver algo de ropa en el cuerpo de Akane, Akane vio esa camisa china que cargaba Ranma, le gustaba le encantaba pero ahora no era mas que un trapo que molestaba ver el cuerpo de Ranma y la saco al poco tiempo Akane estaba con su ropa interior, Ranma besaba el cuello de Akane y comenzaba a bajar asta el pecho de Akane los besaba los chupaba, chupaba los pezones de Akane, le gustaba sentir los pezones de Akane con su lengua, comenzaba a chuparlos Akane se quito esa prenda de Ropa Ranma aun no podía quitar esa prenda sin tener serios problemas de coordinación, al poco tiempo comenzaba a besar la espalda de Akane y soplaba delicadamente por encima esto provocaba que Akane ponga su piel de gallina, y literalmente le hacia poner nerviosa comenzó a seguir besando hasta que llego a los glúteos de Akane y el comenzó a besarlo, Ranma comenzó acercarse a la zona de venus de Akane ella literalmente se ponía roja Ranma estaba allí en su parte mas privada, Ranma la ve, Akane decía que tenía que haberse depilado sabía que algo le hacia falta, pero como hacerlo allí era algo raro para ella, Ranma bordeo ese punto y comenzó a besar las piernas de Akane, Ranma amaba esas piernas, igual que el cabello y el cuello de su prometida, eran esos los puntos débiles que el tenía ese cuello, ese cabello y las piernas , las besaba las acariciaba, se entremeseé Akane, grita de placer por dentro por fuera no deja salir ese grita ya que muerde una almohada.

-Idiota solo mételo no me hagas decirlo de nuevo quiero sentirte adentro-

Para Ranma era una orden que deseaba escuchar, se ponía en posición pero aun faltaba algo ese pedazo de plástico que compro, tomo uno lo saco de su funda era la primera ves que veía uno y tocaba uno era algo resbaladizo, intento ver como se pone, diablos porque no viene un puto manual, Akane comienza a desesperarse y ve a Ranma intentado ponerse el condón, intenta ponerse el pero no entiende como se lo pone y después de varias peleas con ese pedazo de plástico en el cual la misma Akane intento ayudar y realmente era un serio problema, logra ponerlo y ahora Ranma comienza a introducirlo , realmente no le gustaba a Ranma era raro no sentir la carne de Akane, se perdía mucho placer, Akane por su lado tampoco le gustaba sentía más placer al hacerlo de forma natural pero no quería quedar embarazada comenzaron a amarce, hasta el punto de desfallecer una vez terminado se quedaron dormidos.

 **Al día siguiente**

Akane se levantó sentía que le dolía allí abajo, sentía como si estaba irritado, diablos que paso se preguntaba Akane, le dolía le ardía, le carcomía, maldición.

Fue a la escuela y todo pero no podía caminar era mucho dolor, pasando el día sentía un dolor que no se detenía, la ropa interior le molestaba, al salir de la escuela , le dijo que tenia que hacer varias cosas y que el fuera a casa, el intento acompañarla pero le dijo que quería ir sola fue a una.

No pudo ser mas vergonzoso para ella acostarse en esa camilla y que una doctora le revisara allá abajo, le hiso abrirse de pierna mostrando todo de si la doctora reviso y tomo muestras, le introdujo un aparato que le fue muy molestoso sintió como si Ranma ingresara allí y pudo ver la doctora y después de eso, vino mas vergüenza.

-Bueno señorita Akane, pude revisar, tengo una muestra, pero estoy mas que segura que lo que le ocurre es una simple irritación, tal como me conto, usted inicio su vida sexual hace poco y pues el condón fue el causante, eso le provocó la irritación, son poca la mujeres que lo sufren- Akane estaba muerta de vergüenza quería que la tierra se la trague completamente. – Usted es muy joven aun le aconsejaría que no tenga mas relaciones sexuales pero si aun asi desea mantenerlas, podría ayudarle con un método no muy seguro pero le ayudara en algo para que no quede embarazada, aun no ah tenido hijos y por eso no le puedo recomendar métodos anticonceptivos como medicamentos o inyecciones, y el condon queda descartado, el solo el método del ritmo le atraeré un calendario- le enseño los días que no se es fértil y los días fértiles como se los saca la pobre fue comprendiendo que días era mas seguros y que tan seguros podían llegar a ser y que días saldría embarazada, al terminar se fue, Dio gracias de tener una menstruación tipo reloj mientras caminaba comenzó a sacar la fecha en la que lo hiso con Ranma sintió como le bajo la sangre a los pies, era nada más ni menos el día que era muy fértil, pensaba y si le atino, debería esperar unos días para hacerse el examen y verificar si estaba o no embarazada y si estaba como lo tomaría Ranma como lo tomaría ella no, hace poco hablaron de no tener hijos ahora, pensó enseguida vamos muchas parejas lo hacen muchas veces y no salen embarazadas, no creía justo lo hacen una vez y le atinan, pero vamos eran ellos toda esas cosas pueden pasarle a ellos.

Akane decidió mantener en secreto y cuando sea la fecha enviar a comprar ese producto para saber si estaba embarazada.

Nota

Este capítulo desee dejarlo pequeño ya que en esta historia mantendré cada capítulo solo por temática.

Gracias a SARITANIMELOVE, Lily Tendo89, Andy-Saotome-Tendo


End file.
